


Baby, Come Back

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy sets off in search of Clarke, fully intending to bring her back home with him. Joining him is of course the people that care about Clarke in some small way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby, Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! I need more prompts!
> 
>  
> 
> [Over here!](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/ask)

He wished that he had convinced her to come back.

But he didn’t.

He wished that he had the strength to lead everyone by himself.

But he didn’t.

He wanted to be able to go about one single day without a single thought of her crossing his mind.

But he couldn’t.

He wished that he wasn’t completely and utterly in love with her.

But he was.

Running a hand over his face tiredly Bellamy sighs softly, the strain of the day taking a toll on him and only him. It’s been three months since the defeat of Mount Weather and slowly but surely things were going back to a somewhat normal life. Sure there had been a few incidents here and there (he didn’t like to talk about the time some wild animal had made its way into the camp) but for the most part Bellamy had done a bang up job of keeping things running smoothly.

That is as smooth as he can without the help of his princess. With each passing day it becomes just a little bit harder for Bellamy to pretend like nothing was wrong but he keeps his pain hidden, having to be the one person these people can rely on. They needed a leader and Bellamy was going to be that for them no matter what.

But oh how he missed her. Bellamy missed her. He missed their easy banter the way she never backed down from an argument. The way she never gave in to him, always standing her ground. He missed the way her eyes lit up when she saw one of the other kids smiling and laughing freely. He missed seeing her blonde curls around camp at random times of the day. They had been a reminder that she was there with him. Most of all he just missed the way she had made him feel like there was hope for the future.

Letting out another ragged breath Bellamy’s eyes harden and he realizes what he has to do. He has to get his shit together and bring his princess back home. A determined look settling across his face, Bellamy pushes up from his seat slinging his rifle up a bit higher on his shoulder.

Walking across camp, Bellamy ignores everyone who calls his name dead set on getting out of here as quickly as he can so he could find his princess. He only stops when both Kane and Abby in front of him.

“Where are you going?”

Glaring at the people in front of stopping him from doing what he wanted, Bellamy just quips, “I’m going to bring her back.”

Abby just sighs not having to ask who her was. Kane on the other hand just glares back at Bellamy.

“You can’t just leave, son. What about the people here? They need you.”

“She needs me more sir and to be honest I need her just as much. For all we know she could be hurt and barely surviving. I’m going to bring her back and you can’t stop me.”

By now the trio had garnered an audience. Kane looks around at everyone and he can see the hopeful look their faces. They wanted Clarke back just as much as the boy in front of him. He then looks to his side and notices Abby looking at him with the most hopeful expression out of everyone. With a resigned sigh he says, “Fine, you can go but if you don’t find her within two weeks you are to come straight back.”

A grim smile stretched across his face Bellamy just nods, not deeming to say a reply. He looks over at Abby and reaches out, taking one of her hands in his. With a gentle squeeze he whispers, “I’m going to bring her back.”

Abby just nods offering him a watery smile. Dropping her hand Bellamy instead looks out at everyone, smiling at them. They were all looking at him encouragingly, wishing him the best of luck on bringing back their leader.

Shouldering a pack that he had picked up on his way out of the Ark Bellamy waves once to everyone before making his way to the front gate of camp. Just before he’s about to walk out of camp, a shout sounds behind him.

“You weren’t going to leave without us were you?”

Bellamy spins around and he’s met with the sight of Raven, Octavia and Lincoln standing behind him. A grin spreads across his face and he shakes his head knowing there was no way he could not let them tag along.

“Of course not. You would’ve just hunted me down if I did.”

“Damn right we would. Now we have to get going, if we are going to get the princess back.”

Raven is the first to walk out of camp, her head held high and a look of pure determination on her face. Bellamy looks after the girl that had the love her life murdered by Clarke and he wonders just how she’s able to come up with strength to go looking after her. Bellamy knows that Raven still cared for Clarke and would be upset if something had happened to her. That was why she was going with him, but he was confused as to why both Octavia and Lincoln were coming along.

“I can’t have you getting in trouble, big brother. It would be easier to take care of you if I just came along.”

A wry smile stretched across his face Bellamy just shakes his head at Octavia’s words before looking over at Lincoln curiously who just says, “She saved my life once. I think it’s time to repay the favor.”

Lincoln and Bellamy had built up a tentative friendship over the past few months and at that moment Bellamy’s respect for Lincoln just grew. He admired the fact that Lincoln could be so loyal to someone he had known for only a short time. Then again he was still here with O even though Bellamy had thought he would be long gone by now.

Turning back around Bellamy starts to follow after Raven who was already reaching the forest line. He watches as the slight girl disappears into the trees. The very same trees that he hoped were housing his princess. He hoped for everyone that Clarke was still alive somewhere. He hoped for himself that he hadn’t failed in keeping her safe by letting her go off by herself.

He hoped that she was still out there somewhere so he could finally tell her just how he felt about her.

 

 


	2. I'm Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and the gang find Clarke. She's a little reluctant to go with them but they eventually wear her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! I'm always in the need of more prompts!
> 
> [Over here!](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/ask)

Looking out across the trees, Clarke sighs softly before trudging through the dirt heading back towards the camp she had set up for the week. The past three months had been lonely but beneficial for Clarke. She had been able to take some time off and reflect on her past choices. She also had been able to collect her thoughts and finally come to peace with what she had done to save her people.

With a soft sigh Clarke pushes her hair out of her face before continuing to drag the dead tree branch along. She needed more firewood as she was running low now. As Clarke walks her thoughts wander to Camp Jaha as she wonders how everyone was doing.

Were they alright?

Did they have enough food for everyone?

Was her mom able to keep everyone healthy?

Was Raven doing well?

Were Monty and Jasper talking to one another yet?

Her heart stops for a second as Clarke thinks about the one person she missed the most out of everyone.

Bellamy.

Was he leading everyone well?

Was he also taking care of himself as well?

Clarke knew that Bellamy had a tendency to forget to eat and sleep when he was leading everyone. He always put everyone else before himself. Clarke shakes her head at the remembrance of how stubborn Bellamy could be at times. A fond smile stretches across her face at the memory of her partner.

Coming up on her camp Clarke stops short when she hears voices coming from the area she had been living in for the past few days. Setting the branch down gently, she nimbly darts behind a tree, one hand immediately going to her hip so she could easily get her gun if need be.

Inching closer Clarke strains her ears trying to catch some snippet of the conversation going on so she could identify if they were a threat or not.

“This is her! I know it!”

“How can you be so sure this is her? For all we know it could be some random grounder or better yet, Emerson since we have idea where that bastard ran off to.”

At the name Emerson Clarke frowns wondering how these grounders would know about the mountain man. So focused on her thoughts Clarke almost misses the new voice that joins in.

“Octavia I just know this is her okay? It’s this feeling in my gut I can’t explain.”

Clarke’s eyes widen at Bellamy’s familiar voice and before she knows it, tears are filling her eyes as she realizes just exactly who these people were. For a brief moment Clarke debates over if she should just walk away, pretend that she had never heard them.

However Clarke knows that she can’t avoid her friends forever. She was going to have to deal with them eventually. And so with a sigh she drops her hand away from her gun. Stepping away from behind the tree Clarke moves closer to her camp waiting for someone to spot her.

Raven is the first one to notice her and when she does her eyes widen, mouth dropping open as she whispers softly, “Clarke….”

Immediately everyone spins around to look at her but Clarke only has eyes for a certain curly haired man. As soon as Bellamy’s eyes meet hers, he breathes a low, “princess…” out and Clarke almost bursts into tears at the sound of the old nickname coming from a familiar voice.

Before she knows it she’s being pressed into his chest, his arms around her waist as he clings to her. Without a second hesitation, Clarke winds her arms around Bellamy’s neck and holds on just as tightly.

Standing up on her toes, she brings her lips to his ear whispering for him only, “I’ve missed you.”

He just chuckles pulling away to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He brings his lips to her cheek, breath ghosting over her skin as he says, “Not as much as I have.”

For the first time in weeks a real smile stretches across Clarke’s face, not one of those half sad things she had been prone to doing over the past few months.

Looking around Clarke catches Raven’s gaze and pulls away from Bellamy to embrace the girl she had come to care for so much in such a short time. Raven’s grip is just as tight as she simply soaks in Clarke’s presence.

“I’m glad you’re alive, Clarke. I’ve missed you.”

Clarke can hear the sincerity in Raven’s voice and it brings a smile to her face.

“I’ve missed you too Raven.”

Pulling away from Raven, Lincoln is the next to embrace her and even though it’s short, Clarke can feel the relief emanating from him. Lincoln lets her go and Clarke comes to stand in front of Octavia apprehensively not knowing what to say to the younger girl who had been so angry at her all those months ago.

So she’s surprised when Octavia throws an arm around her, squeezing her briefly. Octavia leans closer to whisper, “If you ever leave my brother again, I won’t hesitate to kill you.”

At that Clarke cracks a smile before pulling away. Bellamy is close by and she turns to look at him, a smile playing on her lips as she just takes in his appearance. Bellamy though for the first time since Clarke has met him looked nervous. He kept looking between the ground and her face, his hand coming up to scratch at the back of his neck anxiously. Bellamy clears his throat before blurting out, “You’re going to come back with us right?”

When Clarke doesn’t immediately respond, he takes one of her hands in his practically begging as he says,

“Please Clarke, we need you.” He pauses for a minute and looks thoughtful before saying, “I need you.”

As soon as Clarke hears that her resolve crumbles and she’s nodding softly, a shy smile on her face. Bellamy grins at her squeezing her hand lightly once before stepping away.

“Well I guess we should pack up and start heading home.”

At his words Clarke’s heart swells and she can’t help the few tears that slip out. She was finally coming home.


End file.
